


Growth

by calenlily



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympus is unchanging. She is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



Olympus was unchanging. That was the first thing that struck her upon her return. After all that had happened, it was a foreign feeling to have so much be familiar.

Olympus is unchanging, and so she is expected to be unchanged. But she is not, she cannot be who she was. She is not the girl who frolicked through meadows of flowers, not the innocent, not her mother's doll. She who learned to make her own choices cannot be a cipher again. She who was a wife cannot be a maiden again.

She has matured immensely, and Olympus is not a place that values maturity. She is bound to the Underworld by much more than those six jewel seeds. For she has tasted of despair, of care, and of endurance. And she has tasted of power, of wisdom, and of love.

Demeter is blind in the joy of having her daughter back. "Welcome home, Kore," she says.

Stepping into her mother's open arms, Persephone does not have the heart to say that she is Kore no longer, and it will be a long six months before she is home.


End file.
